


Not Fade Away

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: bsg_epics, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Goddesses, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Reunions, Temples, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Sunshine and Showers<br/>Prompt: Watching a thunderstorm from inside a temple - rirenec</p><p>I took a little liberty with the literal meaning of temple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Fade Away

Kacey leaned against the cave wall, eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of the thunderstorm around her. She felt someone walk up behind her, but this had always been her safe space, so she didn't stir.

"Storms are beautiful, aren't they? Everything's alive and in motion."

Kacey nodded, then stiffened. As she turned, she opened her eyes, taking in all of Kara.

"I missed you, Kacey."

"I missed you, too, Kara."

Kara gestured behind her. "You've created a beautiful space here."

"I found it on a hike one day. I keep your idols here."

"How did you end up with them?" 

Kara brushed a lock of hair away from Kacey's forehead, and Kacey leaned into the touch.

"Helo kept them. Hera found them and brought them to me one day. Said she didn't know how she knew but they belonged to me now."

Kara nodded, a tiny smile on her face. She opened her arms, and Kacey walked in, wrapping herself in the warmth and safety of Kara. She'd always had her mother, both before and after Kara, but she'd felt a special connection to Kara, even before she'd been old enough to understand it.

Kara's arms were tight around her, almost fierce, and her voice shook a little as she asked, "How is Helo, anyway?"

Kacey chuckled. "Old. Grouchy. He's feeling his years." Kacey felt Kara's nod.

"I figured I was here for a reason." Kara stepped back and picked up Kacey's hand. "You wanna walk me down?"

Kacey looked over her shoulder and back to Kara. "In the rain?"

Kara glowed a little. "No better time, Kacey."

"You're not really here, are you?"

"I'm here, Kacey." She squeezed Kacey's hand until it almost hurt. "I'm always here. I'm not always physical, but I'm always here - in this space you created for me. I can't help but be drawn to it."

Kacey nodded. She understood now why she'd always felt safe here. "So we gotta go find Helo, huh?"

Kara's face was sad for a split second, then warm again. "It's time. It'll be good to see him again after all these years."

Kacey squeezed Kara's hand and stepped toward the cave's opening. She could feel the electricity in the air, the breeze in her hair, but the rain never touched them.

Kacey watched the path instead of looking at Kara. "Can you visit again, in the cave?"

"I can visit, but only when it's a sacred space. When you're connected to the divine, the gods, I feel it, and I can come." She stepped carefully, her lavender robe flowing around her. "Maybe, since Helo held onto them so long, he'll be able to visit, too. I don't know. But you should bring Hera up here sometime."

Kacey shook her head. "I've never brought anybody."

"You'll know when it's safe to share it with her."

Kacey stopped and turned to Kara. "Was it really you, was it really Kara, back on New Caprica?"

Kara gripped Kacey's chin and kissed her forehead. "It was Kara, and it was more. Kara had a strength, a purity of purpose, which was critical to the survival of the species. You have no idea how much you needed her to get here, to safety. Life here is unquenchable, and she had to get you here. You were part of that."

"The way you talk - you're not Kara."

Kara kissed her forehead again and started walking, pulling at Kacey's hand. "I'm really Kara. I'm also more. I always was, even though I didn't know it. That Kara, the one whose focus was tested, numerous times, she seems far away. I'm her, and I'm not. I see more now, see why she needed to experience things the way she did to become everything she needed to be. I see the pain and the hate and the anger, and it makes sense to me now. And I see the love, Kacey. The love never fades. It never will."

By this time, they'd approached the edges of the town, and Kacey directed them toward the Agathon house. The front door opened as they walked up the steps, and Helo stepped out.

"Kara? What are you doing here? Do you know how long you've been gone? Gods, it's good to see you!" 

He enveloped Kara in his arms, and as he did, he changed, became again the hale young man who'd helped build their new civilization. Kacey spotted Hera just past him, and she walked up the steps and gripped her hand.

Hera turned toward her, eyes filled with tears, and asked, "Kara's going to take care of him now?"

Kacey nodded, and Hera said, "I love you, Daddy."

Helo turned around, "Love you, too, punkin."

Helo and Kara strolled away, their pace lazy, and just as they crossed the edge of the town's borders, they both disappeared.

She couldn't stop her own tears, and she squeezed Hera's hand. "You got some time right now? I want to show you something."


End file.
